This disclosure relates to glass sheets, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for forming a glass sheet.
A moving ribbon of glass may be formed using a variety of different processes. The moving ribbon of glass may be severed to form a glass sheet. The glass sheet may be further processed (e.g., during a cutting or molding process) to form a glass article.